


Somebody to die for

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, stay strong leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma doesen't know what to do and she wait. she is waiting for something to change, and that her adored Leo finally reopened his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to die for

**Author's Note:**

> OS post-1x22.based on the song "Somebody to die for" by the Hurts.(x) my 1° Fitzsimmons fic! <3

  


  


  


  


_I could drag you from the ocean,_  
I could pull you from the fire  
And when you're standing in the shadows  
I could open up the sky  
And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side 

_  
_

The water that filled her lungs was only a distant memory now. Jemma was alone in that room, it was as if the world had collapsed on her.

  


She would never have imagined to see Fitz, her Leo, without conscience on the bed of the Med pod and she just kept repeating to herself that she had to be in his place, like a broken record.

  


"I never had the courage to tell you, so let me show you" he had said to her a little before pressing the damn button.

  


Leo Fitz had saved her life and not just that one time . He had always been at her side in the lab , and had is it's not been for Ward ,he would have been thrown from that plane without even thinking twice .

  


Ward. She wonder if after what he did to him, Leo has still want to forgive him. If there is one thing that Jemma has always enjoyed of him was this . His innate ability to see the good in the people , even in a person like Ward.

Even Jemma had to admit that she wasen't mad with Ward. In his own way he tried to save them, preventing any possible way that the Med Pod not floating so that the team could find them . But he certainly diden't take notice of what Fitz would have done . He had sacrificed himself for her, as any time.

  


He gave her that last canister of oxygen while knowing that in here would go against him. Because Leo was like that , he not ever really thought about the consequences of his actions. And now Jemma only wanted him to wake up, to be able to say that she loved him, that she had always loved him.

  


" Hey Jem ! " greeted Skye, on the edge of the door.

"Hey," said Jemma .

" How is he? "

"Stable , as always ," Jemma said.

"Maybe you should get some rest ' , you haven't left this bed by the time we left ," said Skye.

" No"

" But Jem ! "

"No but ! You are all not able to do anything else. I'll rest when I see him open his eyes " cried Jemma .

"Sorry , I was just worried about you," said Skye.

"Sorry you too. He showing no signs of improving . I need him Skye " Jemma said , his voice breaking with tears .

  


She believed to have finished all the tears she had, but apparently it wasen't like that.

  


" It's all Ward's fault " Skye said after a while ' " I can't believe he was able to do this. I thought he cared about you both, but when it seems to have the usual deluded . He doesen't about anyone "

" Don't say that Skye " said Jemma " in his own way he tried to save us. See , that Med Pod was designed to float , but we have sunk . God only knows when you would have found us,if we had floated as intended. It was the only way to get us out of that plane and Grant knew it”

  


" If you say so " Skye said simply.

  


" Where is he now ? " Jemma said , " I want to talk to him "

"He is in the cell. But I don't think it's a good idea Jemma "

" Don't worry I just want to ask how he did make the Pod collapsed "

"I don't know how he did , but it certainly was not in his plans to save you . He is evil Jemma "

"Do you ever will forgive him?" Jemma said sadly.

"No. Why ? You forgive a murderess ? "

"Yes, if he is abused by God only knows when. He needs help "

"Yes, but not by us ," said Skye , looking serious, " he need a really good one "

  


" But then you have forgiven him? " Skye asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, that's what Leo wants . Unfounded we're both still here "

  


" And we are alive ," said a familiar voice behind her

  


Fitz looked at her with a smile on his face , his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled under the fluorescent light.

  


To Jemma seemed like a dream .

  


" Leo ! " Shouted both girls at the same time .

" Hey , not all at once ! " He said with a laugh.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming please," said Jemma crying and falling to his level.

  


Leo 's response was a simple kiss . It was almost comparable to a simple touch of the lips, but Jemma seemed to bring all balances in place.

  


" Thank you," whispered Leo , once detached .

" For what? "

" To have swam like a mermaid ," Leo said , smiling, " you saved my life "

" And you saved mine ," said Jemma .

  


" Hey , I'm here too!" Said Skye bringing attention to herself.

" Hello Skye " Leo said shyly , receiving a warm hug by his friend

" Wow , I thought you were become like acquaman," said Skye, with a chuckle.

"We can't say for sure yet, maybe I need a shower to find out," said Fitz .

" Just woke up from a coma and already joking as if nothing had happened. Wow I'm impressed . "

"Where's Ward?"asked Fitz returning seriously, " Please tell me he managed to escape "

"No, but we have caught him. He is in the cell if you want to see him" Jemma said softly .

"Yes, please . I want to ask how he did plunge the Pod . Despite of this nap ,I could not figure it out "

" Oh, the Fitzsimmons did not cease to amaze me ," said Skye embracing both.

  


There was still time for everything. For questions, stories and feelings . The only thing that mattered and that Leo Fitz was back among them.

  


And for Jemma seemed to be resurfaced from the waters once again.

  


  


  


_And I don't need this life_   
_I just need_

_Somebody to die for_


End file.
